Castle In The Sky
by blue-crystal-9
Summary: Booth thinks about his relationship with Brennan as he gets ready for work. Booth-centric, Booth/Brennan. One-shot.


**Title:** Castle In The Sky

**Author: **blue-crystal-9

**Rating:** PG/K+

**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan

**Summary:** Booth thinks about his relationship with Brennan as he gets ready for work. Booth-centric, Booth/Brennan. One-shot.

**Spoilers:** There are a few subtle references to some recent episodes, but nothing too spoilery.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or its respective characters, FOX does. I am not gaining any profit from this; it is for entertainment purposes only.

**Dedication:** This is for my friend Amber, who is my fellow Bones fangirl. I'm shocked I managed to write something besides anime fanfics. Aren't you proud of me Amber? :P

**Author's Notes:** I've wanted to write a Bones fic for _ages_, but I had no ideas. And then this idea popped into my head while I was supposed to be studying, and I had to write it out or I knew I'd forget it. And holy crap, I managed to write a fic that isn't eighteen pages long! *le gasp*

* * *

**Castle In The Sky**

* * *

_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way_

"_Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way"_ by The Calling

* * *

She walks into the room with a peculiar expression on her face and he looks up at her quizzically. "What is it, Bones?"

She sighs softly, murmuring, "Remember how I once said that I didn't believe in love? That people mistake it as love but it's just physical attraction and hormones?"

He smiles wryly, "I believe you've said that more than once, Bones."

She shifts slightly, almost nervously, "Well, I... I've changed my mind about that."

The paperwork or whatever he was reading loses his interest and he tilts his head to look at her again, one eyebrow raised incredulously, "Huh. _Really_?"

"Yes." She clears her throat, looking at him with her too blue eyes intensely. "I'm in love with you."

And then, of course, his alarm wakes him up.

He sits up, scrubbing at his eyes groggily. He'd had the same dream now, multiple times. It was beginning to get a little irritating. Not to mention the fact that it was always a little awkward having to see her in the morning after hearing her say something like _that_ in his dreams.

And like Bones would ever change her mind about love, he thinks as he begins to get ready for work. She is ridiculously stubborn in that aspect, and in many others. That part was just his subconscious fantasizing. Although, the abrupt way she said it was definitely like Bones.

And if she ever actually said that to him, he'd probably have a heart attack.

He can't help but get a little of a secret thrill from this dream. He knows that if she were ever to speak those words to him, it would mean the world. She would mean them perhaps more than any other human because she tells the utmost truth, sometimes almost ruthlessly so. Temperance Brennan does not lie.

But he does not think he will ever hear those words from her outside of his dreams. He is not an idiot; he knows there is a slim to none chance she will ever say them to any man, let alone him. He does not get his hopes up for something that will never come to be. But he can`t help fantasying about it anyway.

He likes to think that she has feelings for him too, but you can never really tell with Temperance Brennan. She is a mystery; an epiphany. She may be one of the most intelligent people Booth has ever known, but emotionally she is a complete idiot. If she were in love with him, she would probably never realize it.

It isn't like anything would arise from these feelings anyway. He is never going to admit his feelings to her, and she will never realize hers, if she even has any feelings for him at all. And even if they did, it would never work. They are partners, and when he told her there was a line a long time ago, he meant it. It would be different, their relationship, if they crossed that line. It would ruin everything. Because somehow, something would go wrong. They would no longer be partners, because someone would find out and then he would be reassigned, and then there would be no more golden duo.

And perhaps, if he thinks about it, his worst fear is that at some point, someone would use her as a weakness against him, and that would be the end of everything. If someone were to hurt her to get to him, he'd never forgive himself.

Yes, she had been kidnapped before, but that was different. If they were in a relationship and someone took her, he knew he would lose it. If she were his (and he knew that Brennan would protest against such a sexist display of ownership, but he doesn't care), he knew that he would be completely possessive of her, and that alone would make him unable to think clearly in such a situation. He was already protective enough as it was, and they were just friends; if they were to get together he would probably go overboard. And if someone, anyone tried to hurt her, he would undoubtedly snap.

He would die for her. (_He'd taken a bullet for her_) He would kill for her. (_And he'd done that more than once_) But he was not able to love her.

It wasn't like he could stop himself from loving her either. It had happened gradually, but in way almost too quickly. He'd only know her for a short while before he became attracted to her. And not long after that it slowly dawned on him that he loved her. It had sent him reeling; he was her partner, her friend, he _couldn't_. But yet he did.

And there were moments every once and a while, where she would give him a look or a smile, or say something and there would be something in her eyes and he would think, _maybe, maybe she feels the same way_. And then of course she'd spout something about love not existing or he'd find out that she was dating multiple men, and he would think, _well, maybe not_. But, it was hard to tell with her.

Everything was stopping them anyway. Their jobs, their friendship, their stubbornness, absolutely everything.

And hell, he didn't deserve her anyway, no man did. She deserved the moon and the sun and the stars, the entire universe. She didn't deserve someone who was still brooding over having taken so many lives as a sniper, who's feelings were so messed up sometimes that he had no idea where he was headed or even who he truly was. Someone who was too afraid that he'd lose her if he confessed his feelings. He pushed the self-desecrating thoughts away; there was no point in getting depressed over them.

In some ways he wished he didn't love her, it would make things so much easier. But never the less, he did love her, and he certainly couldn't change that.

And sometimes, he let himself hope. He hoped that there would be a day, someday when he could tell her how he'd felt, and she'd feel the same way. He hoped that it would somehow work, and they would be able to stay together, without the risk of being separated. He hoped that someday he could be her partner in both work and love. He knew that if they were to start a relationship, it would not be completely perfect. They would fight and argue and bicker, like they always did and both would be equally unrelenting and stubborn. But he knew that even those moments would be pure bliss, because he would be able to be with her, kiss her, touch her. It would be heaven, in their little corner of the world. Someday.

But for now, he was content to be just her partner in crime, her best friend, her confider, the person she trusted perhaps the most out of all her friends. He was happy with the small, seemingly insignificant place he had in her life. At least he could be with her, in some form. At least he could see her smile, hear her laugh. It was enough, he was content with it.

For it was all he could ask for.

**End.**

* * *

**AN 2:** I just realized how much I use dreams in fics. I think they're very significant though, because the things you think about a lot, you usually end up dreaming. Even if you don't think about it before you go to sleep, some part of your subconscious is still dwelling on it, and you dream about it anyway. *lol*

I think this whole fic came from the fact that I don't think Booth and Brennan will get in a relationship until the end of the series, if at all. I would _like_ them to, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's going to happen. But I do hope it happens, because they would just be too great together. :3

And I just realized that even this fic has an undercurrent of angst in it. Dammit. WHY WON'T THE ANGST GO AWAY?! *headdesk* I would like to write one fic with absolutely no angst in it. Just one. But apparently it's not possible. I am an angst fiend after all. ;)

Anyway, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable, and reviews would make me very happy! :)

In other news, I pulled something in my back and I've been practically hunched over all day because my back's been killing me. It's quite annoying. :/


End file.
